The new personallity in school
by MultiFandomMonster
Summary: Mike thought his personallities we're gone. Until one shows up at his school and SHE is looking for him.MikeXSvetlana
1. Chapter 1

**Mikes POV**

It started as a regular first day of school. I was actually pretty happy. It was My senior year, plus all my problems with my mpd we're gone, or so i thought.

It all started in home room. My new teacher Mrs. Burke was taking attendance, when a girl bursted into the room.

She was tall, skinny,she had amazing long hair, and was very beautiful. Boys whistles and whispered about the beautiful girl.

I couldn't help but notice she looked alot like me. Same tan skin. Same color of hair, but what happened next was more shocking.

"Hello, Sorry i am late, i am new here, my name is Sventlana." The girl said he accent just like my ex personality Svetlana.

This freaked me out. She was so similar to my personality i used to have.

But she couldn't be her right?

Wrong.

During gym we we're sitting on the bleachers was explaining the rules of gym. Svetlana had came in late (again) and sat next to me. I was kinda shocked.

"Hey Mike. It is me. Your personality Svetlana." She whispered.

"Huh?" I whispered back staring at her dumbly.

"When you pressed the reset button we didn't actually disappear well we did for a few days but then we reappeared on a near by shore. All of us looked the same except for me who has this seriously cute new look." She babbled.

I just stared at her until she began to speak again.

"We are all living together in a near by apartment. Exept for Mani who moved to Australia and Mal who is serving time in jail."

"What about Vito and Chester?" I asked now very interested in this story.

"Well Vito works as a hollister model to support us and Chester is just a lazy bum. I however am going to school classes and of course gymnastics classes." She giggled.

"Wow." I said.

"I want to be a normal girl. With normal friends and maybe have a normal boyfriend."

"Well that won't be a problem." I laughed. "Every guy in this school wants to make out with you."

"I have my eye on someone." The Russian girl laughed.

All of a sudden her small hand grabbed mine and pulled me in. Without me even knowing she stuck her lips to mine and kissed me.

I couldn't believe it. She kissed me. My ex personality, a girl who used to only be in my head kissing me and whorst i had a girlfriend.

As she pulled away she giggled.

"and that someone is you." She said.

and as if at the whorst time the bell rang and the girl ran off, but i needed to talk to her right then.

How did you like it? This is defiantly a multichapter. I feel like this was rushed. It will get better if you don't like it now.

**Please Review.**


	2. Lets Talk this over

**Thanks for the nice reviews even thought there we're only 3 i loved them**

I didn't see Svetlana for the rest of the day, but what happened seemed to be all that was on my mind.

How could we have kissed? I mean shes like a part of me.

But she isn't anymore.

Plus i had a girlfriend.

Although i don't talk to her much except for texting..

These actually echoed threw my mind all day.

I finally saw Svetlana when i was walking home from school.

I ran up to her.

"Hi Mikey." She said before i could even say anything.

"Hey Svet we need to talk." I said nervously. "About what happened today..."

"Svetlana knows this." She said looking at the floor.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that she used the third person speech pattern she used to use back when she was my personality.

I was about to speak when she started talking.

"Its just that, I love you Mike i have for a while. I believe we we're like 14, but i couldn't do anything about it. All i was was a personality. To you. The only taste of being a real girl i got was when i became one threw you. Now that i was a real girl I could actually do real girl things,like fall in love. But i was only in love with you Mike,but i know you have Zoey."

The words she said broke my heart, but i honestly didn't know what to do.

Suddenly I saw it the tears joining in her eyes and rolling down her small cheeks.

She grabbed and hugged me.

I hugged her back

and suddenly i felt it.

My cheeks burned.

Butterflies formed in my stomach.

I know it felt like love.

But it couldn't be.

I quickly released from the hug.

"I am so sorry Svet.." I mumbled then ran away beginning to cry.

But out of the corner of my eye i saw her run after me.

As she caught up to me she grabbed the sleeve of my shirt.

"Whats Wrong Mike?" Svetlana said.

"I think i like you back." I mumbled. "But I can't."

She just stared at me and wiped the tears of my face.

"I don't know what to say Mike." She said. "But i have to go."

She hugged me again before she left.

What the hell was going on?

_**That may have been slightly ooc but whatever please reveiw. Also either this chapter or the one after that will be in Svetlanas pov so i'd like some feedback on that bye bye lovleys **_


	3. At home

**AGAIN I am writing this the day afteri wrote the last chapter..Cuz i love writing this. I don't know if i am gonna post this today though meh we'll see. BTW REVIEW PEOPLE I mean i literally know how to figure out how many people are reading this so the fact i got 1 review last chapter makes me mad. I mean you can review even if you don't have a account so do it even if you hate this. PLEASE REVIEW but whatever...you don't want to here me rant but good job to whoever read this. Now time for Chapter 3 and this chapter will have both Mike and Svetlana's POV.**

**Mikes Pov**

I ran home from that point. I ran until i got to my room. Then i flopped on my bed.

"What is going on?" I mumbled to myself. "You Can't love Svet, It's just plain messed up in more ways then one. Plus you have Zoey, you know your sweet loving girlfriend. Who you haven't seen in forever..."

Then it came to me. I had to call her. Maybe talking to Zoey will snap you back to reality.

I called her.

No answer.

A small bit later I got a text from her.

"Hey Mike sorry i missed your call i am at volleyball practice. Love Ya."

Well that helped.

Not.

This Just reminded me why i am so disconnected from Zoey. She is always busy plus she lives on the other side of Canada. Things have been so hard. Long distance sucks.

After that i sat there quiet just for a few seconds,Thinking.

Maybe this all was just my mind making up things.

I mean I know Svetlana is real there's no doubt about that.

Unless i am crazy.

I mean i am crazy but not THAT crazy.

But maybe the romantic factor isn't real.

I mean again Svetlana is definitely in love with me.

But maybe how i felt when i was talking to her and she hugged me and she was crying, maybe that's not real.

Maybe its just because, how little interaction with Zoey i have had or maybe not.

I had no idea what the heck was going on.

At that point i just fell asleep.

Good plan Mike.

**Svetlanas POV**

After i finished talking to Mike i walked home feeling completely stressed.

I can't even begin to describe how complicated things we're between us.

I mean first i kissed him in gym. (Smooth Move Svet (not))

Then I talked to him just a few moments before and he said he might feel the same way.

But he had a girlfriend.

Man,hes complicated.

You'd think i would know that after living in his mind for about 17 years.

But back to the point.

I walked home and got to my apartment and went to our room.

"Svetlana is here." I said in the third person pattern i used to use alot.

"Eh Svet! How was your first day?" Vito greeted me.

I gave him a half smile.

"Good."

I thought the conversation was over but then Chester busted in.

"Did you see that youngster Mike?"

"Shit." I mumbled to myself before responding. "Yep."

"How is the kid? Is he doing good?"

"Yep."

"Is he still with..."

Before he could finish i screamed "SVETLANA WANTS NO MORE QUESTIONS ABOUT MIKE!"

"Are you ok?" Vito asked.

"Peachy." I said before storming to my room.

I didn't want to think about it for now.

**So that is basically that not very strong as it is reflecting but whatever Stay Tuned and REVIEW OR SVETLANA WILL BEAT YOU WITH A CUCUMBER. **


	4. Broken Hearts

**Ok people so here is chapter 4 this will be the last chapter.**

**Until after Christmas. Lol anyway thanks for the reviews. Apperently threatening works. Ok so yeah. This Chapter will be Svetlanas pov cuz i feel like it. **

**Svetlanas POV**

The next day I went to school with a goal. To ignore Mike.

So I walked into class sat down and stayed calm.

But then i noticed Mike wasn't even there.

Then I got scared.

My mind quickly jumped to conclusions.

"What if Mike isn't here because of me?." I thought.

I started to get really panicky. Somewhere in the back of my mind i knew i was over reacting, but i knew if it was really my fault things would not be good.

I worried about Mike all day.

Then gym class rolled around. The other class we had together. I didn't think he'd be there.

But he was.

When I left the girls locker room I saw him sitting on the bleachers.

I was so happy and relived that i lost it.

I squealed and ran up to him ,basically jumping on top of him and hugged him.

Suddenly the whole class started laughing.

I quickly let go.

"Svet." He mumbled.

I was expecting him to say something else but instead he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away.

"Where we're you today?" I asked.

"I slept in." He said. "But that's not the point."

I just sat there waiting for him to speak again.

'Svet i know this has been going on for less then 24 hours but it needs to stop. This is basically stressing me out more then when i had you and the others as personalities. We just need to stop talking and forget this happened."

My heart broke.

"Is there not a better way?"

He shook his head. Then we just kinda le

I couldn't stand it.

The rest of the day sucked. I couldn't even use my great gymnast skills in gym.

As soon as i left school i bursted into tears. I ran all the way home hoping nobody would see me cry.

When i got home I ran into my room and slammed the door.

I flopped on to my bed hoping to cry myself to sleep.

But then Vito came in.

"Eh whats wrong Svet?"

I threw a pillow at him.

"Go away Vito. I am fine!" I Screamed.

But he didn't leave.

Instead he sat on my bed.

"Your crying. There is a problem here. Now talk." He said demanding.

"Don't repeat this but.." I sniffled. "I have had a crush on Mike for the longest time and I told him and then things got chaotic and he said he didn't wanna talk to me Anymore."

"Aww hell naw nobody messes with my sis. Not even Mike. I'm gonna need to beat him."

"Don't you dare." I exclaimed. "and when did you get a heart."

"Hey just lookin out." He smirked then left.

I cried even harder after that I cried myself to sleep.

**DRAMA! Anyway i hope you liked it :)I added a little fluff to the end for good measure. Since I won't write until after Christmas. Merry Christmas and Reveiw or Vito will steal your Christmas presents and then he will sit under your tree and wait till you wake up on Christmas morning and beat you with a cucumber. **


	5. Why?

**Hello its me back again! I hope you had a lovely Christmas (If you celebrate) and I hope Vito did not steal your presents and or beat you with a cucumber. (Unless you didn't review then i hope that did happen) but now i am back with a new chapter. By request i will not be threatening you with a cucumber at the end of this chapter (but that doesn't mean I won't threaten you.) *evil smirk* anyways this will be in both povs but kind of different from last time)**

**Mikes Pov**

"Man I was kinda a Jerk to Svet." I mumbled to myself in my room after school. "But shes Just making things hard."

Just as i said that. If on time my phone vibrated.

New text.

From Zoey.

Speaking of hard.

_"Mike I need to tell you something"_

My stomach turned. My experience with those words have never been good. But i responded.

"_Yeah Zo?"_

I waited for a response. I felt like my stomach was going to drop. Then it came.

_"I am so sorry, but i kind of fell in love with this boy from school. I didn't mean to but i just happened. I am so sorry Mike but i have to break up with you."_

At that moment I felt it my face got hot and my hand gripped my phone. Tight. and then i full on lost it.

I threw my phone against the wall (luckily it didn't break.)

and then i threw my face into my pillow and screamed.

Why?

Why did this happen?

and Why did she not say this yesterday when i texted her?

At least that would be a sign I should date Svetlana.

I hate this!

I knew had to think about if I wanted to date Svetlana hard.

But something told me to just do it.

I had no idea.

**The next morning**

**Svetlanas POV**

"Wake Up Svetlana." Chester hollered into my door.

Ugh I did not want to deal with this and by this i meant Mike.

"Svetlana is not feeling well." I lied with a fake cough following.

"I know that is a fake cough." Chester said still hollering in my door. "I have heard enough fake coughs in my years to know your faking."

"You know in all actuality your the same age as the rest of us." I mumbled finally getting out of bed.

From there I put on some fresh clothes,Ate a bowl of frosted mini wheats (which by the way taste like cardboard, but its the only thing Chester buys for us.) Brushed my pearly whites,brushed my hair and left for school.

But then when i went to school the drama started.

I was just sitting there waiting for school to start when i felt a hand grab my wrisk

and I knew who it was.

Mike.

I quickly turned around and slapped him to the ground.

"How dare you touch me after what you said yesterday!" I exclaimed.

I crossed my arms and looked down at him.

No visible injury's.

Which is good because i don't want to get suspended.

After a while Mike got up.

"I am so sorry." Mike mumbled. "But Zoey broke up with me and i felt like it was a sign."

He grabbed my hand.

That hit me hard and i really had to think of my next move.

"Mike, I really like you as i've said many times." I started. "But i don't want anymore issues. Please take some time to think this over. Just a few weeks."

He nodded looking kind of sad.

"I will leave you with this."

I kissed him. Again. But i it was so different. It felt less forced and more pure. And the best part was...

He kind of kissed back.

And then the bell rang.

and we went are separate ways.

I knew I we probably wouldn't talk for a while maybe long maybe short. At whorst even never again.

But i was ok.

Because something felt magical.

Like i never felt before.

Like i never thought i'd feel when i woke up.

**Like? I feel like this is to chapters in one but whatever. Anyway i decided this is the second to last chapter of the fan fiction. **

**The last one will most likley be posted tomorrow. But dont fret pet cuz I am planning to make another fic staring all of mikes personalities and i am so happy because for the first time in forever i will finish multi-chapter.(Anyone get the frozen reference.) Anyway still one more chapter and so i part with review or Mal will break out of jail and force feed you frosted mini wheats with no milk (and apparently they do taste like cardboard.) In his birthday suit.**


	6. Final

**Last Chapter :( but my ideas for this are amazing and fluffy. ****and btw Svetlana and all the personallities are characters now. That may or may not have been my workings (exept for Mal who was already there...)**  


**Mikes Pov**

I took a few weeks to think about it and I knew I really did have feelings for her.

It was still weird that she was my personality. I am pretty sure that would always be awkward.

But i was ready to make a commitment.

But i wanted to make this special, like a romance movie (this may or not be because when i tried normally i got a black and blue mark that was still there to that day)

I decided I was gonna write her a note and invite her to homecoming (which was this weekend)

I even bought her a ticket in case she didn't have one.

I wrote the note literally the Thursday before homecoming (which was on Saturday) Here is what it said:

_Dear Svet,_

_I have made up my mind. I want to go out with you. _

_For real._

_I want this to be special._

_So in the letter is a ticket to homecoming (I know its kinda late)_

_If you want to go out with me just show up at homecoming ok._

_-Mike Davis_

On Friday I put the letter in her locker before school.

and then Saturday was homecoming.

I came in the the dance wearing my best clothes.

I kind of just walked around looking to find Svetlana.

I didn't have any luck.

So i got out on the dance floor and did my best moves which looked like i was having a seizure.

But after a half hour there was still not any sign of Svet.

So i basically sat against the wall and stopped embarrassing myself.

I would have gone home but my mom was my ride and she wasn't coming until 10.

Then the first romantic song came on "Just a Kiss." By Lady Antebellum

I actually felt like i was gonna cry.

But then I felt a dainty hand grab mine.

"May i Have this dance?" A voice asked. It was Svetlana's voice.

"Svetlana where have you been?"

"I've been here" She giggled. "Just wanted to make it more romantic by not talking to you until the first song. Now are we going to dance or not?"  
I nodded.

She looked amazing. Long Teal dress. Her hair down. Red Lip Stick. Stunning.

Then just at the end of the song she kissed me.

The last Kiss of the story.

**Mike you just broke the forth wall!**

_The story is over anyway._

**I kinda ruined the ending huh? XD thats how i role. Anyway thanks for reading this story. I will have more out. Unless you don't review! (JK but still review.) I love you. and btw i will be writing another MikeXSvetlana One shot tonight or tomorrow so stay tuned.  
**


End file.
